The Fear
by Scarletta17
Summary: Callie sees someone she never wants to see again will she be able to tell Stef about it or will someone get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

The Fear

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters.**

 **Warning: Self harm and talk of Rape.**

 **A/N: I don't know quite how all the police things work so sorry if I got that wrong or made any mistakes I am not good at editing. Enjoy!**

Callie had been living with the fosters for about 6 months now and she was starting to feel close to them. She had just found out that they wanted to adopt her and Jude. She trusted Stef and Lena and felt like she could go to them about anything.

Monday morning and everyone was in the kitchen Stef was about to leave for work "Love you my babies," she said, as she walked out the house letting the door slam closed behind her.

"Alright everyone into the car," Lena said with great enthusiasm in her voice. But of course she was met by round of groans.

"Mama do really have to go to school today?" Mariana asked.

"Yes now get into the car!" Lena began to usher everyone into the car. She turned around to see Callie sitting at the tale still. "Come on honey," Lena said, "we have to go!"

"Do you mind if I walk?" Callie asked,

"Ok do you want someone to come with you?"

"No I will be fine" Callie said picking her bag up and flinging it over her shoulder.

"Well make sure you are at school on time," Lena said as she shut the door behind Callie. After watching her for a few seconds walking down the road she got into the car.

"Where is Callie?" Jesus asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Oh she is going to walk to school today properly wants some fresh air," Lena said starting the car and driving down the road passing Callie.

The reason Callie wanted to walk to school today was not for the fresh air but because she was going to meet someone before school. She had got a text from a friend at breakfast asking to meet her. So about 2 minutes before reaching the school, she turned down a dark alley. Walking about 10 feet she leant against a metal pole this was where she was supposed to meet him. She checked her phone she would wait 5 minutes and then she would have to leave. He wanted to ask her for advice on something but she didn't know what. When Callie decided he was not going to show she started to head back towards the school when she heard someone come up behind her. Thinking it was her friend she spun around only to see a face, a face she thought she would never see again. "Hello Callie long time no see." A thin smile spread across his lips. Callie turned and ran. She ran straight for the school and ran into her classroom only a couple of minutes late. She sat down hard on the seat, her mind racing. Liam!

Why had Liam been there? Did her friend know he was going to be there? What did Liam want? Why was he here? And more importantly, should she tell anyone?

Callie decided against telling anyone knowing it may cause a problem. She hadn't told anyone it was to embarrassing. The rest of the day Callie tried to stop thinking about the new problem she had. She decided it would be safer to ride in the car on the way home just in case he was still there.

"So how was everyone's day?" Lena asked as she got into the car. Everyone started talking at once, Callie let the noise take over her longing to be at home where it was or was it safe? If Liam was that close to where she was living and knows that she is here, he could find her, or maybe he has already found maybe he knows exactly where she lives. She needed to move she needed to get out of here. She looked over at Jude talking and laughing. What about him? Jude doesn`t know about the rape so if he stayed he would be safe. So long as Liam didn't get a hold of him. What if Liam took him it would be all her fault. Callie was in such a panic she didn't realise they had pulled up in the drive way. "Callie honey are you ok?" Lena said with some concern as to why Callie hadn't got out of the car yet.

"Yes I am fine just day dreaming." Callie quickly got out of the car so she wouldn't draw any attention to herself.

Callie made her way to her and Mariana's room. She grabbed some books pretending to do her homework but not focusing on it. She felt her phone vibrate, she read the text she had just been sent.

 **I know where you live, I will be waiting for you Liam x**

Her hands began shaking as she dropped her phone. This could not be happing, she had tried so hard to forget that life and now it was back. She felt someone breathe down her neck she could hear Liam's voice everywhere in the roomshe spun around trying to see if he was really in the room or if she was just losing it. She was not crazy was she? Now being in a full state of panic. Running into the bathroom she locked both doors. Grabbing a razor, she pulled the thing apart until she had what she needed. Sitting down on the toilet, she began dragging the thing hard and fast across her arm. Callie felt the blood drip from her arm and she started to calm down taking deep breaths she did a couple more cuts and then grabbed some toilet paper and began to press down on the cuts trying to make the bleeding stop.

After a couple of minutes, she had got most of the cuts to stop bleeding. She heard the front door slam shut Callie jumped violently and let out a small scream before quickly shutting her mouth. "Who screamed?" Callie heard Stef yell. A small amount of relief spread over Callie. It was only Stef not Liam well at least not yet. But then she realised she was going to be questioned for screaming. Callie quickly binned the bloody tissues and put a couple of band- aids on the remaining bleeding cuts before running out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"It was me who screamed sorry about that!" Callie said with a nervous laugh.

"Honey why did you scream?" Stef asked pulling Callie into her side. Callie tensed up with the sudden she tried to relax into it but it didn't work.

"The slam of the door made me jump, sorry it won't happen again." Tears began to fill Callie's eyes. She wasn't usually this weak she knew it was because of Liam, tears are a sign of weakness and Liam made her weak. Stef exchanged a quick glance with Lena when she noticed the tears fill Callie's eyes. Stef bent down and grabbed Callie's wrists, putting pressure on her fresh, new cuts. Callie winced from the pain. "Baby are you ok?" Stef asked, looking into Callie's brown eyes.

"I'm fine, just got a headache that's all," Callie said looking down at the floor. She hadn't lied to Stef she did really have a headache thought it wasn't the headache that was causing her grief. Stef decided to leave Callie alone, if she wanted to talk she would come to her.

"Ok baby just get a drink of water you are probably dehydrated." Stef dropped Callie's arms and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Callie offered a weak smile in return. Stef started to head upstairs giving Lena a worried glance.

"Dinner is in 5 minutes!" Lena called after Stef. She turned to see Callie drinking a glass of water. "Maybe she did just have a headache," she thought to herself, as she went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

After dinner Lena turned to Callie, "Callie it's your turn to take out the trash," Callie gulped a few times, go outside, alone, in the dark, with Liam out there. He said he would be waiting for her. Callie had already cried once today she didn't want to seem like a baby. So she picked up the trash and headed outside. She left the door open. She opened the lid of the bin outside when she heard someone coming towards her. In a moment of panic Callie throw the trash on the ground and ran as fast as her legs would carry her back to the house.

Once inside Callie locked the door. She ran up the stairs and locked every window. She ran back downstairs and locked the back door and the windows down there. The last windows Callie locked were the ones in the kitchen. Stef and Lena had been surprised when they heard Callie, running upstairs and back down even more surprised when they saw her locking the windows. "Callie what's going on?" Stef asked "why did you lock the windows? Before Callie could answer her phone went off. She looked at the text and started shaking,

 **I saw you Callie I am close Liam x**

Callie fell to the ground in tears. She was shaking and rocking back and forth she just let the fear take over her entire body.

Stef and Lena immediately jumped into action. Stef picked up Callie and took her up the stairs while Lena walked in front so she could move any kids and open any doors. Laying Callie down on their bed Stef signalled to Lena. Lena left the room and gathered up all the kids taking them downstairs to watch a movie so they would not be in the way. "Where is Callie?" Jude asked,

"Callie is with mom at the moment sweetie," Lena replied

"Is she ok?" Jude asked his eyes wide with concern. Lena's heart melted to see how much Jude loved and cared about his sister.

"Mom just wants to talk to her alone without any interruptions she is fine," Lena said "Why don't you go and pick a movie." Once the movie was in Jude snuggled up close to Lena while the rest of the kids sat on various chairs. Everything downstairs was peaceful.

Upstairs Callie had her face buried into Stef's chest crying hard. When she had started to calm down a bit Stef pulled Callie away a bit and looked into her eyes. "What's going on baby, please talk to me so I can try to fix this."

"I don't want to talk about it," Callie mumbled.

"Why don't you want to talk about it honey?" Stef asked.

"Because it's too embarrassing," Callie whispered.

"Whatever it is you can talk to me," Stef said hugging Callie close, "please!" Callie took a few seconds to regain her composure so she could talk.

"At one of my foster homes, there was this boy Liam he was really nice to Jude but a little too nice to me. He began kissing me when no one was around. Then when people's backs were turned. One night I was alone in the house with him when he came into my room. He told me I would enjoy it, I kept telling him no but he did it anyway. He," Callie sniffed her voice going to a whisper, "He raped me!"

Stef felt anger take over her body but she kept herself together. She wanted more details like how old he was and how long ago this was. Because Callie had been here six months and had been in juvie before that it must have at least been 7 months ago. "Baby, there must be something more because this seems to be a random time to be getting upset over this." Callie looked up at Stef,

"Today I was going to meet a friend before school and Liam showed up instead," Callie started crying heavily again. Stef knew she wanted to say more to she waited for Callie to start talking again. "I got a text message from him saying he knew where I live and he would be waiting for me. Then when I took out the trash I heard someone coming. That is when I locked all the doors and windows I got another text saying he saw me and that he was close." Stef lay Callie down on the bed,

"Stay their baby and don't move." Stef said. She moved over to where she kept her police things and brought one thing over to the bed. "This is office Stefanie Adams-Foster I am reporting a rapist in the village, Stef made Callie give a description to the police officer, thank you." Stef went and put the kit back a then climbed on the bed with Callie she wrapped her arms around her and whispered, "The police will get him baby, and he will be sent to jail don't worry."

"Mom I'm sorry," Callie said looking into Stef's eyes.

"Baby it's not your fault, don't blame yourself for this."

"But mom I did something else to," Callie said,

"What honey?" Stef asked,

"I was panicking about Liam so I did this to calm myself down." Callie said rolling back her sleeve, still crying. Stef looked at the cuts and the Band-Aids on her arm.

"Baby it's ok you were panicking let me get the first aid kit." Stef got up and went into the bathroom. "Hold out your arm," she said. Callie did what she was told. Stef carefully cleaned all the cuts checking them and putting fresh Band-Aids on them. As she was finishing up she heard her police kit go off.

"We have found the man we will put him in a holding cell tonight and question him in the morning." Stef walked over to her kit.

"Thank you," she said. "See baby, he has been caught you are safe." Stef put away the First Aid kit and hugged Callie until she fell asleep. Carefully Stef picked Callie up and put her to bed. Stef sat on the end of the bed until Lena came in. "Are all the kids in bed?" Stef asked.

"Yes they are all asleep as well, is Callie ok?" Lena asked,

"Yes it's a long story we will be going down to the police station tomorrow I will tell you all about it in the morning. Right now I could do with some sleep!" Stef said with a laugh,

"me too I am exhausted," Lena said as the two of them crawled under the blanket "goodnight honey,"

"goodnight," Stef said crawling under the blanket.

In the middle of the night Stef woke up to a shake of the arm. She saw Callie standing in front of her. "What's wrong baby?" Stef asked.

"Can't sleep." Callie said in a whisper so she wouldn't wake Lena. Stef shifted into the middle of the bed and patted the empty space next to her.

"Lie down with me." Stef whispered. Callie got into the bed next to Stef. Stef pulled her into a hug. "I love you my baby,"

"I love you to mom."


	2. Chapter 2

The Fear

Chapter 2

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Fosters**

 **WARNING: SELF-HARM and talk of Death**

 **A/N: This was originally a one-shot but after the reviews I decided to carry it on. Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Lena woke up to see Stef and Callie still clinging on to each other. She smiled before turning over to see the clock. It was 6:00. This was the time she and Stef usually got up on a week day. Sitting up, Lena lightly shook Stef on the shoulder, "Honey its time to get up," she said. Stef stretched before opening her eyes and smiling at her wife.

"Morning," she said, before looking down at Callie, she smiled to see the girl so peaceful, almost afraid to wake her up from her slumber. Stef began to slowly untangle herself from Callie so she wouldn't wake her up. "I am going to let her sleep for a few more minutes." Stef said, "She had a hard day yesterday,"

"What actually happened last night?" Lena asked walking into the bathroom. Stef got up and followed after her, shutting the bathroom door, just in case Callie woke up and heard they were talking about her. Stef told Lena the whole story, of how Callie saw Liam and what Liam did to her, the self-harm and Liam's arrest.

"Because Liam was arrested last night," Stef said, "Callie will be off school today to go down to the police station with me so she can answer a few questions. I know that will take under an hour but I think Callie needs the whole day off to rest.

"I agree," Lena said nodding her head. "I wish I could be here but I have that really important meeting today which I can't miss."

"I know, babe and that's why I am going to take the day off and make sure our Callie girl is alright. Don't worry about it." Stef said, pulling her wife into a hug. "Will you go and wake Brandon up, he is the first to shower, and then down and start the coffee and breakfast for me please? I didn't have a chance to shower last night, when I am done I will put Callie in our shower and wake up Jude and the twins, see you downstairs in 15 minutes." Lena nodded and kissed her wife before leaving the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day.

Stef was out of the shower and dressed in five minutes. Walking into the bedroom, she saw Callie still asleep, just as peaceful as when she left her. She shook Callie's arm, "Callie honey, it's time to wake up.

"No," Callie mumbled rolling over.

"I know your tired baby, but you have to get up so we can go to the police station." Stef said grabbing Callie's hand. At the words police station Callie shot up pulling on Stef's arm looking panicked.

"No I don't want to see him; mom don't make me see him." Callie said, crying hard.

"I will be with you the whole time and you only have to see him once and answer a few questions and then we will come home ok?" Stef asked

"Okay," Callie sniffed, before taking Stef's hand and was lead into the bathroom.

"You will be showering in here, because we need to leave soon and I don't want you to wait for the bathroom. I will leave some clothes in here I want you out of the shower in 5 minutes." Stef said before leaving the bathroom. She went into Callie and Mariana's room. After grabbing some of Callie's clothes, she went over to Mariana's bed. "Miss Thing, time to wake up." Stef said lightly shaking her. Mariana sighed and opened her eyes, scanning her room she saw Callie was gone and her was holding some of Callie's clothes.

"Where is Callie?" Mariana asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"She is in my shower," Stef said,

"Why is she in there?" Mariana asked curiously,

"She woke up early and Brandon was in the shower so I put her in ours, she is also not feeling so good so she won't be going to school today." Stef said, planning ahead for the questions that will come for when Callie doesn't go to school.

"She isn't contagious is she?" Mariana asked.

"No, she just has a really bad headache probably a migraine, don't worry about it baby, ok?" Stef said really not enjoying lying to her daughter. "Why don't you get in the shower before Jesus and Jude, Brandon is done," With that Mariana jumped straight out of bed grabbing her clothes before hugging her mom and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Stef walked into the bathroom and laid Callie's clothes down. "Callie time your clothes are out here I want you dressed and ready in 2 minute Stef said before leaving the room. She woke up Jude and Jesus and then headed downstairs. Lena gave Stef a cup of coffee.

"I make that 16 minutes," Lena joked. Stef playfully hit her and grabbed a piece of bacon that was in the bowl on the table.

"Where is Brandon," Stef asked,

"Right here," Stef and Lena turned to see Brandon walking into the room. "Morning moms," he said before taking a seat at the table and pouring himself some cereal. "I am going to leave for school early today I need to get some practise in for that competition."

"Ok, sure honey," Stef said. She turned when she heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Morning sweetheart," Lena said, "Why don't you sit down and eat some breakfast."

"Not hungry," Callie said

"Honey, you've got to eat." Lena said, "Because breakfast is..."

"The most important meal of the day," Callie said rolling her eyes, "But I am not hungry." Stef walked over to Callie putting down her coffee, she pulled Callie in close to her.

"Baby, you have to eat only if it's just a couple of pieces of bacon," Stef said. Callie sighed sitting down.

"Ok put only two pieces of bacon."

"Good girl," Stef praised.

Brandon finished eating, he put is bowl into the sink. Kissing Lena then Stef he said goodbye and the walked out the door. Once he was gone Callie finished eating and then asked, "When are we leaving?"

"In about 5 minutes go and get ready," Stef replied. Callie got up and went upstairs. After about a minute Marina came down followed by Jesus and then Jude. "Is everything ok?" Jude asked, "I thought I heard Callie crying."

"I am sure she is fine honey, she didn't feel to good earlier, I will go and check on her." Stef said before giving Lena a worried glance.

Lena returned the look before saying "Ok, guys we leave for school in 10 minutes so eat up."

Stef headed upstairs she knocked on the girl's bedroom. "Just a second," Callie yelled. Inside the room Callie had been in such a panic about having to see Liam, she had cut herself. The cuts were worse than last time. Callie had tried not to at first, but seeing that razor sitting on her bedside table, the blade in it gleaming because of the light, the temptation had just become too much for Callie to handle. Now Callie was pressing down hard on the cuts to try and stop the bleeding. She didn't want Stef to see, when Stef had cleaned them up last night, Callie had felt so embarrassed and she didn't want to feel like that again. Callie felt her breathing quicken, she was overwhelmed by fear, she knew she was having a panic attack she just hoped Stef couldn't hear it. But because Stef was a cop her ears were trained for noises she could hear Callie panicking.

"Callie are you ok?" Stef asked. Callie tried to reply but she couldn't. She let go of the tissue that was holding on her arm and she just let herself bleed. She wanted to die. She started knocking over things around her. When Stef heard the first thing fall to the ground she ran into the room. She saw things on the floor, Callie bleeding like crazy and in a full blown panic attack.

"I want to die," Callie whispered, "I want to die!" Callie said louder than before but not loud enough for anyone downstairs. "Don't make me see Liam mom, don't make me!"

Stef pulled Callie into her room and shut the door. She grabbed the First-Aid kit and sat Callie down on the bed. She put pressure on a tissue over Callie's cuts. "We are going to sit here and work on your breathing so you can calm down."

After about five minutes Stef had calmed Callie down and cleaned her cuts. The front door had shut downstairs. Lena had yelled goodbye to them. They were late to go down to the police station but Stef didn't care. "Callie baby, why did you say you wanted to die?"

"I don't know," Callie shrugged. "I guess I was in such I panic about seeing Liam I said some stuff that I didn't really mean. I don't want to die you know."

"I know baby, are you feeling better? Are you ready to go to the police station?" Stef asked.

"Okay," Callie said "but you promise to be with me the whole time," Callie asked,

"I promise," Stef said

"And we come home straight after."

"I promise."

Callie took a deep breath, before standing up. "Ok then let's go."

In the police station, Callie had started breathing heavily again. Stef pulled her close. "Are you ready to see him?" Callie nodded. Stef stood up pulling Callie up with her. She took note of how wobbly Callie's legs were. A police officer came up to them.

"Ready?" the policeman asked,

"Yes we are," Stef said squeezing Callie's hand. They made their way into a room where they had a glass screen in front of them. "Now this is a special screen," the officer said, "Basically all that is going to happen is, Liam is going to be taken into this room in front of you," he pointed towards the glass there was an empty room with a table and a chair in it. "All you're going to have to do," the policeman said, "Is confirm it is him and after we will leave and you will answer a few questions. You won't have to talk to Liam and the glass is special because even though we can see him he can't see us." Callie nodded.

"You brave girl," Stef said kissing the top of Callie's head. At that moment Liam was brought into the room. Callie's eyes went wide at the sight of him. She stepped back, even though she knew he couldn't see her she was still scared.

"That's him," Callie whispered, before burring her face in Stef's chest and crying.

"It's ok," Stef said "It's all going to be okay."

After answering some questions about the rape, Callie was finally allowed to go home. "I know that was hard for you baby and I am so proud of you," Stef said. The truth was Stef had found it hard herself to listen to Callie talk about what happened to her. At one point Stef thought she was going to have to leave but she kept her promise and stayed by Callie's side the entire time. She just couldn't believe someone would do such a horrible thing to her baby.

The two spent the rest of the car journey in silence. Stef could see, Callie crying, but she couldn't find the words to comfort her. Once they arrived home. Callie sat down on the couch. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Stef said. Callie nodded. "Why don't you pick one out?" Stef said. Callie got up and picked out a movie and Stef left the room. Five minutes later Stef came in with popcorn. "Oh good, you picked a funny one," Stef said. She put the movie in and sat down on the couch next to Callie. She pulled a blanket over them and put her arm around her. Stef kissed the top of Callie's head. "I love you baby girl." Stef hit play on the movie.

"I love you to mom."


End file.
